16 and PregnantLily Luna Potter
by katiegirl10
Summary: The title says it all. Lily gets pregnant by her bf, Scorpius Malfoy. It all starts at a christmas party. Their family's arn't happy,and will Draco and Harry resolve their differences for their grandchild?
1. Letter to Lily

I miss you so much! I do not own anything except the plot!!!!

* * *

Dear Lily,

I miss you so much! I can't wait until we go back to Hogwarts! I am so upset that our parents hate each other, so we can't even see each other over breaks. This is so hard, but it is like Romeo and Juliet. But there will be a better solution than killing ourselves like they did in the book. Were seventh years though. I am Head Boy, I hope you are Head Girl. This will work, I promise you. I will see you on September 1st!

All my love,

Scorpius Malfoy


	2. Letter to Scorpius

Still don't own anything but the plot!!

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

I can't wait either!!! I was thinking of seeing if we could go to dinner, but I doubt that my parents would let me or your parents let you. Still, I cannot wait until the train ride. Promise me you will save me a seat in your compartment. I miss you so much to!!! See YOU on September 24!!!

LOVE,

Lily Potter

* * *

Sorry, these letters are really short but the story will be coming soon!!!


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Still don't own anything but the plot!!!

* * *

"Mom! I'm fine! See you at Christmas…maybe" Lily said, attempting to get away from her over protective family. Her mother wrapped her in a hug and started crying.

"My baby! My youngest child is a seventh year already! Soon you will be all on your own! You're not even seventeen yet, but you're a seventh year!" Ginny said, holding onto her youngest and only girl like it was her life.

"Ginny, she will be fine. I promise you that." Harry said. He looked tired, as he should be for trying to teach Albus how to apparition on his own. They have been at that for the last two weeks, and it wasn't going very well.

"Fine, but remember, I will always love you no matter what! Remember that." Ginny said, letting go of Lily. Once Lily was out of her reach, she playfully gasped for air.

"Thank God! I can breathe!" Lily said, still acting. Her parents rolled their eyes and looked at the family of three, that should be four, approaching them. It was the Weasleys, Hermione, Ron and their youngest, Hugo.

"What happened now?" Ron asked Harry, looking from Lily to by-passers.

"It's Lily, being her over-active self." Harry replied, with a huge yawn that almost tore his face in two.

"How is it going with Albus?" Ron asked then, suspecting that was the reason why Harry was so tired.

"Please do NOT ask!" Harry replied, watching his daughter engage in a conversation with Hugo.

"So, are you Head Girl?" Hugo asked, deeply interested.

"I am not saying anything! Stop asking!" Lily said. She was smiling so wide and her green almond-shaped eyes were shimmering, that Hugo obviously knew she was Head Girl.

"Come on, are you?" Hugo still said. He knew she was, he wanted her to admit it.

"Yes! I am Head Girl!" Lily said, so happily she could of danced around the platform. Hermione and Ron hugged her, congragulating her.

"Harry, do you by chance know who the Head Boy is?" Ron asked very suspiciously.

"No, please tell me." Harry implored.

"It is Scorpius Malfoy." Ron said, with a disugsted look on his face.

"Well, as long as he stays away from Lily, I will be fine with it." Harry said. Lily said her last good-byes to everyone and gave everyone a huge hug. Then she wen off to find the person her father wants her to stay away from.


	4. After a long three months

Still don't own anything!!! Should the baby be a boy or a girl?? Reveiw and tell me...

* * *

"Scorpius! Scorpius!" Lily yelled. She wrapped her arms over the shoulder of a tall, light blond headed man. He turned around, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.

" It has been so long!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I know! You have grown up so much! Your hair is so much shorter than before." Lily replied. She was amazed by his new hair. Before the summer break, his silvery blond hair was shoulder legnth, but now it was ear legnth, and still really loose, so she could ruffle it. She thought he looked like her Aunt Fleur with shorter hair before, now he looked like a normal guy.

"You look great too." Scorpius said in a very soft voice.

" I have missed you so much." Lily said weeply.

" I know! I have missed you so much too! Three months is too long." He said. He ran his hand among the side of her face. She giggled and wrapped him in her arms for another kiss.

"Scorpius, Scorpius! Where are you?" Lily and Scorpius pulled apart in a heartbeat.

"Gosh, it's my mom. I thought I left her at the barrier. Go on the train, I will get rid of her." Scorpius said, motioning for Lily to get onto the train. She gave him a saucy grin and hopped onto the train. She went into the closest appartment next to where she left Scorpius. She couldn't see him and his parents, but she could hear them.

"Mom, Dad, I thought you left." Scorpius said, in a very depressing tone of voice.

"We came to see our son off to school." His mother, Elizabeth, said. She seemed either very sad or happy, Lily couldn't tell.

"That's great, Mom. Look, I have to get on the train. I-" Scorpius started then his father cut him off.

"Liz, he needs to go. Have a good term." Draco said.

" 'Bye. I hope to see you at Christmas. Be good." Elizabeth said.

" Remember, stay away from the Potter's and Weasly's." Draco said, with what seemed a very satisfiying smile.

" Dad, you have been telling me that ever since I started at Hogwarts. Please give your long lost grudge against them up. It's not healthy for a man of your age." Scorpius said in a very strict and board tone.

"I'm just saying-" Draco started, then realized what his son had said, " It's more than over time to get on that train."

" 'Bye! Love you!" Scorpius said, before hopping on to the train. Once the train left the station, Scorpius went to go and find Lily. He found her in the closest appartment.

"Come here, you" He said, lifting her into his arms.

* * *

I realize that these chapters are really short, I have been working really hard behind schoolwork and sports. Remember, read and tell me what gender the baby should be!!!


	5. Hogwarts Train

Ok again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!! I hate disclaimers. Just another pain in the butt.... OK but really, tell me ...**Should the baby be a boy or girl??? **reveiw and tell me

* * *

Lily was walking to different compartments, trying to find her friends. Since Scorpius was Head Boy, he had to patrol the hallway with the Prefects.

She found the compartment her friends were sitting in within minutes. They were all talking and laughing, just having fun with life.

Anna was one of Lily's oldest friends and closest neighbor. Anna had brown eyes with burberry glasses, and really short dark brown hair with some light brown highlights. She was always thoughtful, and never said anything bad about anyone. That could always be a good or bad thing.

There was also Becca, or Rebecca, but she liked Becca. She had short black hair with hazel eyes. She was always laughing, but if anyone got her mad, you better get out of her way or she would bite there head off. She seemed a little crazy at times, but she was a really good friend. She was always making sure she ate healthey food, and if she wasn't diabetic, Lily would have been more annoyed than ever. She was also very competetive with Summer with writing stories.

Summer was the most creative out of the group. She loved to write and draw, and she was really good at it too. She had long dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes that were always happy and upbeat. She was also smart, the boys (and Carly) were always asking her to do there work or help them with theirs.

Carly wasn't the smartest girl in the group, but she did understand things well. She had dirty blonde hair with her bangs dyed bleach blonde and her light brown eyes. She seemed mean and cold, but she wasn't really. She was really sensitive and told things strait, good or bad. She was abusive, but no where as bad as Abby.

Abby was the most abusive. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Most of the tough quidditch players were even scared of her. She got really mad alot, and you really wouldn't want to be anywhere around her when she was mad like that. She didn't come from a good home, so Lily pitted her in that way. Abby was smart though, and Carly's best friend.

Kasey was the smartest. Lily sat beside her in Ancient Runes, and that helped her alot. Kasey had the same hair cut since their first year, her brown hair long with bangs cut off right above her eyebrows and brown eyes. She had gone through alot in her life, and she loved to be included in other things the group did.

Last was Samantha, or Sammy. She was the most fashonable of the group, her hair was brown now, with her baby blue eyes. She was also the least smartest. She could learn things in class, but had no common sense. One time, she tried to stick a needle in her eye and though it wouldn't hurt because of her contacts.

"Uni!" Carly said as she walked into the compartment. Uni-Muzzy was the nickname Lily got their fourth year.

"Yeah, hey." Lily said as she took a seat next to Becca.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Anna asked.

"Patroling the hallway," Lily awnsered shortly," Where's Shane?"

Shane was a 5th year, and Anna had a crush on him. Anna just blushed and turned away.

" How was everybody's summer?" Becca asked.

"Becca?" Abby asked her.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Shut up!"

"Okay." Becca said shortly.

"Carly, I challange you to an arm wrestle!" Abby exclaimed, putting up her arm. Carly accepted when she put up her own, and the arm wrestle started.

"Hey Sammy and Kasey." Lily said.

"Hey." They both replied at the same time. The compartment door opened, and Becca started screaming playfully. It was Scorpius, wanting to see Lily.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Ha!" Screamed Abby. She had obviously won the arm wrestle, one, because she was rubbing it in Carly's face, two, Carly was rubbing her upper arm where Abby twisted it.

"Okay, well, then see you when we get to the school." He said nervously and left. He wasn't very fond of Lily's friends. Lily looked at her group of friends, all of them happy and not a care in the world. She loved that. She never wanted to grow up and be an adult. She only had three more months of that.

* * *

Ok, well I really hope you like. Lily's group of friends is based off of mine. again review and tell me, girl or boy????


	6. Grand Feast

Ok, I don't own anything. The score as of right now for the sex of the baby is: Boy-1 Girl-0. Remember, reveiw and tell me what it should be.

* * *

"Lily, Lily!" Scorpius was calling her. Lily stepped away from her group of friends to talk to Scorpius one-on-one.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Would you want to ride up to school with me in a carrage? Just me and you." Scorpius asked. He hoped she said yes. Ever since their second year he had always rode up to the school with Lily and her friends. He hoped that she would ride with him, just once.

"Yea, I would love that. Carly is a bit, well, in a nice way, too hyper." Lily replied. Scorpius lead her over to the carrages and helped her into one. She was smiling when Scorpius sat next to her.

"I wish we could seat next to each other during the feast. It sucks that I am in Slytherin and you are in Gryffindor." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was right though. Her friends weren't even all in the same house. Anna and Summer in Ravenclaw, Carly and Abby in Slytherin, Sammy in Hufflepuff, and Becca and Kasey in Gryffindor with Lily.

"Well, we have right now." Lily said, smiling slyly at Scorpius.

"You're right." He said. They looked at each other for a minute, then made-out all the way up to the castle.

* * *

Lily looked over her shoulder during the feast to look at Scorpius. He saw her and smiled at her. She smiled back, until she was interupted by Becca.

"Hey, pass the chicken." She said. Lily handed her the chicken, sighing as she turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

"I miss Scor." She replied, grabbing a pasty and taking a bite out of it.

"Aw. It's ok." Becca said, taking two chicken breasts.

"Lil, you are the only one of us that has a boyfriend. So, please, leave the weepy stuff for him." Kasey said, jumping into the conversation.

"Abby would scare any boy that looked at her." Becca said, defending Lily.

"True." Kasey said, laughing. Lily smiled. Anna turned around from the Ravenclaw table to talk to Lily and Becca.

"Hey, do you have any more butter rolls? Travis ate all of ours." Anna said. Kasey handed the entire plate to her.

"Thanks. So, Uni, did you have a good carrage ride?" Anna asked.

"How do you know?" Lily asked, embarrassed.

"We were right behind you two. We saw everything." Anna said.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Anna said with a nod. Lily looked away from her, checks turning a dark shade of pink.

"It's ok. I wish I had a boyfriend. Tell Shane to send me an owl when we leave the Great Hall, okay?" Anna asked. Lily nodded and started eating again. Anna turned back to her own table.

"Everybody? The house Prefects will now take you to your dormitory." Everybody looked up to see Proffesor Mc Gonagal, the headmaster, tell everyone that information. The first years were awed when the plates were magicaly cleared. All of the upper-classmen got up and started for the dorms. Lily ran over to Scorpius real quick.

"Have a good year." She said, giving him a kiss on the check.

"You have a good year too." He replied, kissing her on the check.

* * *

I am working really hard on these. I will try and maybe get longer chapters.


	7. The Invitation

Still, do not own anything..... The score right now is Boy-2 Girl-1.....I think it might be a girl btw.... thanks for all the nice and great reveiws

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and Lily and Scorpius had barley seen each other sine the opening feast. Yes, they had some classes together, saw each other in the corridors, and went to Hogsmead occasinally. Scorpius had stopped Lily one day in the hall to talk to her.

"Lil, come here." He said, grabbing her upper arm and pulled her aside.

"Scorpius, what do you want? I have to get to Potions-" Lily started when Scorpius put his fingur on her lips.

"Don't talk. Just Listen. There is a Christmas party for select people. Since I am Head Boy, I get to go. Everybody gets to bring a guest. I want to take you. You wanna go?" Scorpius asked. Lily smiled and gave him a hug.

"Scor, I'd love to. I can't wait." Lily wispered in his ear. They shared kiss lightly on the lips before going their seprate ways to get to class.

When Lily got to Potions, she sat at a desk beside Carly, infront of Summer and Anna, and behind Kasey and Sammy.

" Hey, Uni, you were almost late. Professor Simes was gonna mark you tardy. Don't you remember when I came in right when the last bell rang? He flipped." Carly reminded her.

" Yea, I know. You were going to cuss him out bad." Lily replied.

" Heck, ya!" Carly said proudly.

"Anna," Lily said, turning around,"Is there really a Christmas party for only certian people?"

"Yes. I am going because I am the smartest seventh year in Ravenclaw. You going with Scorpius?" Anna asked. Lily nodded, and turned around to listen to Pr. Simes start the lesson. They were to make a color-changing potion. Then Carly, being Carly, raised her hand.

" Professor Simes, isn't there a color-changing charm?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss. Sowden, but-" Professor Simes started.

"Then why not use that, like this! _Chromeo_!"

Carly pointed her wand at Nick's robes, which immediately changed color from black to baby pink. Carly, Summer, Anna, Kasey, Samantha, and Lily all laughed when Nick jumped up and started screaming. Professor Simes took out his own wand and reversed Carly's spell.

" Miss Sowden, that will be a hundred points from Slytherin for back talking a teacher and using magic during class that I did not instruct you to do. Now, as I was saying before Miss Sowden interupted us, there is a color-changing charm. However, that only lasts for fifty-six hours. This potion lasts forever and has no counter-spells or potions. You can find the potion on page nintey-five in your book." Proffessor Simes explained to the class while Carly banged her head off the desk. Eventually, Carly stopped.

"God, I can't beleive I just did that." Carly said, opening up her book. Lily looked up from her own and just stared at Carly. This was normal behavior for her.

"Carls, whats up?" Lily asked. Kasey turned around in her seat.

" I can't say." Was all Carly said.

"I will tell you, Lil. Abby just lost a hundred points earlier today, in the same class. Those two are always losing points, and are trying to stop. Besides the point, our team always beats them in quidditch, so they would be definatly out of the running for the House Cup." Kasey explained to me.

"Oh, well, sorry Carls. Our team is just better." Lily said, laughing. Carly shot her a death stare and Lily stopped instantly. Kasey turned back around when Lily turned around.

"Sum, do you have any crushed beetle fangs?" Lily asked. Summers face got all red.

"Don't call me Sum!" Summer screamed at her.

"Okay, Summer!" Lily said, mphasizing Summer.

"And, yes, I do have the Bettle fangs." She said, turning away from Lily.

"Then, Summer, may I have some for my potion?" Lily asked in a nice girl tone of voice.

"Why, yes, you may." Summer replied, using the same tone as she handed Lily a cup full. They both looked at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing.

Lily was almost done with her potion when a huge bang came from infront of her. It was Sammys cauldron. It was smoking and was over flowing with a green liquid color. Everybody was staring and Carly, Lily, Anna, and Summer crawled under their desks. With Sammy, they had no idea what had happened that time.

"Samantha! What has happened?" Professor Simes asked. Sammy just shook her head while Kasey spoke up.

"She thought by adding mokeys claws her potion would turn to be normal, but she had it all wrong in the first place. I tried to tell her no, but she did it anyway." Kasey explained. Professor Simes nodded at her, then turned to Sammy.

"Miss Broadwater, you will clean this mess up. Then, you will have detetion for a week with me." He said angerly. After class, Sammy caught up to the other girls.

"You could of told me that wasn't right. Did you not hear "Two-Ton" Tom the rest of class? He was so mean!" Sammy yelled.

"You're the idoit that put it in monkey claws!" Lily yelled back at her.

They laughed about that the rest of the day, and Abby hit Carly when she found out she lost another hundered points. Two hundred between the two of them. Everybody loved their carefree life style. In less than two weeks, they all, esspically Lily's life, would change.

* * *

I hope this chapter is long enough. It took me about two hours to write it.....


	8. The Party

Again, I don't own anything. Thanks for all the great reveiws. This is finally the "Party" chapter, so I hope you guys like! And the baby will be a...

* * *

Lily put down her lip gloss and looked in the mirror. She loved her dress her mom had sent her and Becca had been a great help with the make-up. Lily was ready to go. She looked at her room-mates, Becca and Kasey, along with Sara and Felicity. Sara was a bookworm and was too shy to even look up from her books. Felicity lived on the wild side. She ran around school with Carly and Abby, and it was a wonder she was in Gryffindor.

"Well, what do you think?" Lily asked her roommates.

"You look like a slut." Felicity said. Lily thought about what she said. Her dress did come down a little low, but her legs wern't showing at all. Lily let that comment slide by her.

"You look really pretty." Sara said, looking up from her newest book for about three seconds.

"Well, I think the dress is too tight in some places, but other than that, it looks ok." Kasey said, looking up from her wizard chess game she was playing with Becca.

"You look amazing! I love the make-up! Scorpius is so lucky! You might want some protection, because you look so amazing." Becca said, jumping up and down on one of the desk chairs.

"I'll pass on that one." Lily said, making a face.

"Are you completely sure? I have some if you them. They are in..." Becca said, before Felicity covered her mouth.

"Go, run, have fun." Felicity screamed. Lily playfully ran out of the dorm, and down the Grand Staircase. She ran into Scorpius infront of the Great Hall.

"Hey sweetie." Scorpuis said, holding her in his arms. She laughed and escaped the grasp of Scorpuis.

"I ran all the way down here." Lily screamed, and the fellow students just stared at her.

"Ok, lets go in." Scorpius said, looking at her.

The party was a long, drama filled night. Two people were wearing the same dress, and started a duel in the middle of the dance floor. Then there was a fight over a guy. Everything happened that could happen and more. Scorpuis didn't dance much, but did dance the last dance with Lily.

"Hey Lils." He said, taking her by the hand.

"Sup?" She asked.

"Did I tell you, I think you look amazing tonight?" Scorpius asked.

"About three billion times." Lily replied.

"The night is still so young, we should go for a walk after this." Scorpius commented.

"They will make us go to our rooms and shut everything down." Lily pointed out.

"Thats true, but we don't have to." Scorpius said. Lily thought about that te rest of the song. When the song was over, Scorpius led her out of the hall and took her into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Scor, I don't think we should be in here."Lily said, while Scorpuis locked the door. Lily got all tense and worried.

"Don't worry, babe. We're totally ok in here." Scorpuis reasured her.

"You sure?" Lily asked again.

"Totally. Now relax and let your mind wander from all you're troubles." Scorpuis said, massaging her shoulders. Lily let him massage her for a minute, then turned around and kissed him. That's when she let her guard down...

* * *

Boy! I thought long and hard about it, and thought a boy would work best. Also, I watched Secret Life last night, so that may of effected the outcome a lil :p (Sorry!) I hope you lioke this chapter tho!


	9. After The Party

I realize that many people want me to detail the "sex" part, but sorry, Im not. I will pick it up right after that part tho. Thanks! Still dont own anything.

* * *

Lily was lying across Scorpuis's bare chest. She sighed, and Scorpius was stroking her hair.

"You ok, babe?" Scorpuis asked.

"What just happened?" Lily asked.

"Hon, it's ok." He reassured her. He kissed her lightly in her forhead. The clock dinged twice.

"Scor, it's two in the morning?" Lily inquired.

"Yep." He replied.

"I gotta go!" She whispered loudly, then threw on her dress, and shoved her underwear in her purse. She ran out of the room and down the corridor and up the many stairs to the entrance to Griffendor tower. She knocked on the door until the fat lady woke up.

"Angle Perfectium!" Lily whispered very loudly. The fat lady stared at her, but let her in. Lily tiptoed as quickly as she could to her dorm room. Her roommates were sleeping.

'Good' she thought, and went to sleep.

* * *

Lily woke up late the next morning, which was extremly out of the ordinary. She was always the first one up in her dorm. She never slept in. No one was in the dorm, so Lily grabbed her toiletry bag and went to the shower. She quickly got a shower and went to the common room where she found Leon, a fourth year who had a crush on Lily. She usually ignored him, but he had a note on Becca's pink paper.

"Hey, Leon, have you seen Becca or any of my friends?" She asked.

"Yea, they left. I was told to give you this note." He handed her the note and left. Lily thought it was weird he didn't say anything else to her. She opened the folded up note.

_Lily, _

_We are at Hagrids. If you don't get this before 11, then we will be at the Great Hall for an early lunch. We will go to the library to do homework. Also, Mcgonagal came and told us anyone wishing to go home for the winter holidays could sign up in the transfiguration room. Anna will be going, and Kasey and Sammie are debating on going. Hope you can catch up to us. _

_-Becca _

Lily looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She started down to Hagrids, she figurid that she would meet up with them on their way back to the castle. She ws right, and they meet at the door to go to the grounds.

"Hey, how was the dance?" Sammie asked, when they saw her.

"Oh, fine. How did you like it Anna." Lily asked her.

"I had an amazing time. And Shane and I are dating now." She replied

"Oh, wow." Lily said, trying to sound nice. She didn't think they were a very good match.

"Well, tell me what you and Scorpuis did last night. I saw that he didn't dance alot." Anna pointed out.

"He did dance!" Lily said, defending him.

"Was it slow dancing?" Abby asked, trying to stay away from Carly, who, of course, was trying to tackle her.

"Yes." Lily said quietly.

"Then it dosn't count. Please, Sammie could slow dance. And you know how she dances." Abby said and Sammie was yelling at her for making fun of her, again.

"Where did you and Scorpuis go after wards?" Anna asked. Lily got defensive.

"We went no where. We went back to our dorms." Lily said.

"No you didn't. You came in at like, when was it Becca, two in the morning?" Kasey inquired. Lily knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She told them in hushed voices what had happened last night.

"You did what?" Carly screamed. People looked over and Lily punched Carly.

"Shut up!" Lily said.

"That's smart." Was all Sammie said.

"What if your pregnent stupid." Carly said, staring at her.

Lily looked at her stomach. She touched her stomach carefully. One thought ran through her mind.

_"Am I?"_

_

* * *

_It's took me forever to get this wrote. My brothers like to hog the computer. Sorry. Please read and reveiw. I love getting Reveiws. Good, bad, anything. Anyone can reveiw two. So tell mw what you think. Thanks Alot.

-K.B.


	10. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Its so nice to write this story again! Thanks for all the subscriptions and reviews. I love hearing what you think so please review!

* * *

Lily couldn't get what happened after the dance out of her head. She stopped talking to her friends about it; she really didn't want to hear all their opinions on it. She just wanted to talk to Scorpius. She hadn't really seen Him since the dance, but they did have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, so She wanted to try and talk to Him then.

Lily walked into the classroom and saw Scorpius sitting on a table, surrounded by his friends. She decided She just wanted to talk to him and get it over with. She walked into the middle of their group, ignoring the nudges that the guys were giving each other.

"Hey Scor" Lily said, walking up to Scorpius.

"Hey babe" Scorpius said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Lily said. "Alone." Scorpius's friends went away.

"Yeah, what's up hon?" Scorpius asked. Lily never usually minded if his friends were around, she was friends with them all too.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night. Ya know, after the dance."

"Oh that. That was uh, kinda hot" Scorpius said, sliding his hand onto her butt.

"Scorpius Lucas Malfoy, I'm being serious. We didn't have anything. What if something happened?" Lily said, moving his hand from her butt to the table.

"Lily," Scorpius started taking her hands into his.

"Good morning class! Please get out your homework and open your books to chapter 10." Professor McGrath said walking into class. He was a good friend of Harry's and close to the Potter family. He knew that Lily and Scorpius were dating, but kept that between him and them. He knew that the Potters didn't like the Malfoys, but thought it was a grudge that the both families needed to get over.

"Hello Lily and Scorpius. Did you go to the dance this weekend? How did it go?" Professor McGrath asked as he walked past them.

"Hello Professor. It was a lot of fun, I had a good time." Lily replied, taking her hands from Scorpius.

"Good good. Now get to your seats so we can start class. And Mr. Malfoy, the table top is not a seat." Lily sat with Sammy across the aisle from Scorpius and his friend.

"Now class we are going to start todays lesson-" Professor McGrath started class. Sammy got out a piece of parchment and started writing on it.

_What were you and Scor talking about?-S_

Lily grabbed the paper, and read it. She sighed, but she was really close with Sammy. She figured she could confide in her and that Sammy wouldn't tell the rest of the group.

_I wanted to talk about what happened after the dance. It's just been on my mind. We didn't use anything, what if something happens?-L_

_Well, I guess you don't know for sure. What did Scor say?-S_

_Nothing. Well, I guess He really didn't have a chance…-L_

_You two should really talk. I know your both busy, quidditch practices just started for you and Mr. Head Boy over there always seems to be doing something that seems important but really isn't. But you need to talk-S_

_Yeah, I know. But do you think I'm being too paranoid?-L_

_Yes and No. It's ok for you to worry. Did you have your period yet?-S_

_No, I'm not supposed to start for another weekish.-L_

_Well, if you don't get it then I would start freaking. But I would try to relax until then. Don't stress yourself out more than you need to be.-S_

"Ms. Potter. You seem to be taking a lot of notes on the subject. What do you think is the answer to the problem in the book?" Professor McGrath said. Lily blanked; she hadn't been paying attention at all. She looked over at Scorpius, who slyly placed a piece on parchment on his desk with the answer on it, so Lily could see it.

"You would want to use a charm to confuse your opponent while using a black out potion or powder." Lily flashed Scorpius a smile, who removed the piece of parchment before Professor McGrath could look over and see the answers on his desk.

"That probably would be the best way, Ms. Potter. Be sure to tell Samantha that as well. Can anybody give me another way you could get out of that situation, Kyle?" Professor McGrath gave her a look, but continued on with the lesson. Lily mouthed a thank you to Scorpius, who gave her one of his gorgeous smiles. His smiles were one of the things Lily loved most about him.

When class ended, Scorpius scooted his chair over to Lilys's desk. She was gathering up all her stuff, including the notes that Her and Sammy were passing to each other earlier.

"So Lily, do you wanna take a walk?" Scorpius asked as he took her bag.

"Don't you have some sort of important Head Boy meeting?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go. I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you." He replied, giving her a kiss. Lily smiled. She was happy that she could spend time with him. They walked away from the castle, out back toward Hagrid's Hut. They talked on the way down, giving highlight on what happened since the night of the dance. When they were far enough away, Scorpius changed subjects completely.

"Lily babe, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way down here. I just didn't want to talk up at the castle where someone might hear us. Are you ok? Are you alright?" Scorpius started. Lily was so happy that he did want to talk about what happened and that he cared.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just a little paranoid on what could happen. We didn't have anything."

"I know. But your, um, womanly thing, uh, that's, um all good?" Scorpius flinched when he said it. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the face he made when he said it. She suddenly felt a lot better.

"Yeah, I mean, it is right now."

"Um, well, that's good. Is there anything else bothering you baby?" Scorpius asked, giving Lily a hug and kissing her forehead. Lily felt so safe in his arms that anything that was bothering her just disappeared from her mind.

"No, I'm all good now. Thanks." Lily said, kissing him.

"That's great." Scorpius said. "You wanna know something?"

"Sure"

"That night was probably the best night of my life."

Lily couldn't help but smile. Despite all of her paranoia about it, She had really enjoyed that night too, and not just the dancing.

"It was mine too"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked, I will try to update often. I love any type of review, so be sure to leave one!


End file.
